


What is Love?

by WoodsBeyondSGE



Category: The School for Good and Evil - Soman Chainani
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25049092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoodsBeyondSGE/pseuds/WoodsBeyondSGE
Summary: Beatrix Jolie is popular, beautiful, head cheerleader and is dating her best friend and soulmate Tedros Pendragon. That is until Tedros meets Agatha Woods, and suddenly Beatrix relationship comes tumbling down
Relationships: Agatha/Tedros (The School for Good and Evil), Beatrix/Tedros (The School for Good and Evil)
Kudos: 9





	What is Love?

**Author's Note:**

> *I do not own any of these characters, all rights go to Soman Chainani. I simply changed some Of their personalities slightly to fit the story*

What is Love? Love is a feeling something you can't chose or change, sometimes the feeling is there from the moment two people meet and other times the feeling doesn't emerge until weeks, months or years later. I didn't chose to fall in love with Tedros Pendragon, caption of the Gavaldon football team and Tedros never chose to fall in love with me, Beatrix Jolie, Captain of the Cheerleading team. It simple happened. We were friends before the feeling of love happened, best friends since birth. The feeling of friendship slowly changed to love as we grew older. We became the couple from ever clique teen romance movie. Jock and Cheerleader, the power couple. We were perfect for each other, in both fiction and relativity. We became the couple everyone wanted to be. We would spend long hours talking on the phone, causing both our phone bills to be larger than our parents were willing to pay. We would spend ever lunch time sitting under the old Apple Tree just outside the school grounds, sharing kisses no one else could see. After a few months of dating Saturday nights became our 'Date Night' even if it only meant going t the cinema to see the latest films, it didn't matter to us where we went just as long as we were together. 

It always felt like we were a fairytale couple, destined to be together for the rest of our life's, and I couldn't image a future with out Tedros in it. I would cheer louder than any other cheerleader at all his games, and he would always been in the front row of every cheerleading competition, ready to run on stage whenever our team would win. Our friends were jealous of our relationship, it was clear to see, but they never mentioned anything and we always kept Friday night as our annual friendship night. Tedros would always throw a party at his house, exclusive to only our friend group. I would always go to his house half and hour early so we could spend some quality time together, because we both knew that for the rest of the night we would be to busy with our friends to focus on our relationship. Everything was going perfect between us, until Senior Year. Tedros was pressured by his parents to get a job and he ended up working at our local cinema, where he meet Agatha Woods. If love really is a feeling and not a choice, then i guess Tedros never chose to fall in love with Agatha But he did and that changed everything. 

If Tedros and I were the Teen Flick Clique Couple then Agatha was the clique good girl, the character the story chose to follow. She was the most intelligent girl in our year, and possible the entire school, she was always so quiet and shy and would only ever speck up in class when asked a question by the teacher. She was pretty in the natural kind of way, she never wore any makeup and honestly she never needed to. She had perfect pale skin with only a few freckles, collarbone length black hair, that was often worn with a white hair band, and the prettiest of brown eyes, the kind that are pale with a dark circle around them. Agatha didn't have many friends, but she wasn't a complete loner, she had two best friend, Kiko and Sophie. The only think that set Agatha apart from the Clique good girl was that she was never bullied, she just went unnoticed by most of her classmates, including Tedros and I, that was until he began working at the Cinema. 

Tedros came into school on the first Friday of February with a smile on his handsome face, Tedros had the kind of smile that showed of his white teeth and made every girl stare. He approached our usually hand out place, behind the main school building, next to the football pitch and announced that he had invited Agatha to our party that night, 

'Tedros is that really a good idea? I don't think she's gonna fit in with our group. I mean she's the complete opposite of us' Chaddick had said. Chaddick honestly didn't mean this in a bad and didn't say it with any harm and hatefulness in his voice, he was simply speaking the truth. Our friend group was loud and outgoing, and we were a little reckless. Agatha had probably never tasted a drop of alcohol in her life, she certainly had never been to any big parties in the last four years and she didn't look like the kind of girl who would smoke a cigarette. But Tedros seemed to really want us to get along with his new work friend and all I ever wanted was for Tedros to be happy, 

'I For one think inviting Agatha would be a great idea' I had told the group, Tedros softly squeezed my hand and smiled down at me, 'if Teddy likes her, then we should give her a chance. 

'Thank you Beatrix' Tedros softly kissed my check and I smiled, happy that I had made him happy. Reena and Millicent had asked me after our final class why I had agreed to let Agatha come, both Reena and Millicent could be mean at times, especially towards other girls, but they rarely ever said anything about others. I told both of them to give Agatha a chance, you never know how things will turn out. I now wish I had known. 

That night I arrived at Tedros' half an hour earlier, as I always do and knocked on the door. The door was almost never locked but I always liked to give Tedros a warning that it's me. Tedros would normally shout out to me, either saying come in or a simple hello. I waited a few minutes and after no reply I decided to let myself in. 

The first thing I noticed when I entered the house was the loud of giggling coming from Tedros' room - which was located a few feet away from the from door - I quietly made my way to his room and opened the door. The first think I noticed was two pairs of shoes near the door. Tedros' black Vans and a pair of pink Converses. My eyes wondered from the floor to the bed, where Tedros was lying next to Agatha, both of them laughing about something the other had said. 

'What is she doing here?!' I asked a lot harsher than I had intended it to me. I was simply annoyed that Agatha was there. 

'We Both came here straight from work. Why are you so early?' Tedros asked, as if he didn't even know. This made me even more upset, Tedros and I always spend this time together. 

'I always come at this time Teddy. Plus I need to change' before coming here I had been at cheer practice and didn't have time to get changed at home, so I brought my cloths with me. 

'You have spare clothes? Great give them to Agatha, she hasn't got anything else to wear except her work clothes' Tedros reaches for my bag but I pulled it away. 

'She's not wearing my clothes' I said, once again harsher than intended. It was difficult not to be so harsh at this moment. 'They won't fit' I wasn't trying to be mean when I said this, it was simply a fact. Agatha wasn't fat by any means, but she was about 2 sizes bigger than I was and I didn't want her to look stupid in clothes that were to small. 

'Don't be so rude Beatrix' Tedros had said and once again went to grab my bag. 'What your wearing looks fine' I was wearing a pair of black leggings and a jumper I had borrowed from my sister, that didn't fit me. 

'You can wear my jumper' I had offered Agatha, I honestly wasn't a bad jumper, it was fully black apart from a beautiful while rose and the worlds 'Beauty' written on it. The only problem I had with the jumper was that it was at least two sizes to big, perfect for Agatha. 

'Thanks, I guess' Agatha didn't sound grateful or happy at my offer and instead sounded hurt. I never understood why she felt that way. 

I left the room and headed to the bathroom, I changed out of my clothes and quickly got changed into the outfit I had brought, high waisted jeans and a cropped jumper. I then brushed my hair into a messy bun and applied a little bit of Male-up. I neatly folded up my jumper and placed my leggings into my bag. I then left the room and re entered Tedros' bedroom, ready to hand Agatha my jumper. But instead I walked in on a half naked Agatha trying to get a navy blue lace dress over her chest. The thing that upset me the most about this situation wasn't the dress she eventually squeezed into, and stretched in the process, but the fact that a beautiful girl was half naked in front of my boyfriend. 

'What are you doing!' I calmly asked, trying not to let the anger get the better of me. The dress Agatha was now wearing was one my father had bought me last year for his wedding and I hadn't only worn once before, at Tedros' 18th. I must have left it here after the party. I don't see my dad very often and he almost never buys me anything, so that dress was special to me. 'Take my dress off Now!' 

'Don't be so mean Beatrix' Tedros had told me. He really did believe I was deliberately being mean to Agatha, that I wanted to make her feel bad. But I promise you that wasn't the case, I was simply upset she as had ruined my dress by stretching it. 'Agatha needed something to wear, something nice and not just and old jumper' 

'So you decided to give her a dress two sizes to small. A dress my father bought for me!' I will admit that at this point it did sound angry and maybe a little bit mean, but how would you feel if someone had ruined something that meant a lot to you. 'You had no right to give her it'

'Stop being such a brat, it's only a dress, I'll buy you a new one' I honestly don't think he remembered that my dad had bought me the dress, the only thing he has bought me in years. I couldn't deal with Tedros and Agatha at that moment and decided to spend the next 15 minutes hidden in the bathroom, trying hard not to cry. 

Tedros spend the rest of night deliberating ignoring me. He spend most of the night with Agatha, both of them spend most of the night practically sitting on top of each other on the sofa. I tried not to allow myself to watch them, but when your boyfriend is spending all night with another girl, it's hard not to look at them. 

'Just Ignore them' Reena told me, she was trying to be comforting but that's just one think my friends aren't good at. Reena and Millicent ain't bad friends in fact there the best I've ever had, but they have never been good with emotions and comforting people. Tedros was always the one I turned to when I needed comforting. When my parents got divorced, when my dad decided to leave the state, when he took my brother, with him. Tedros was always there for me. Reena and Millicent didn't care much for feelings and anything emotional. They were the kind of friends who you could count on to tell you the latest gossip or to go shopping with you. 

For the weeks following this party I tried my hardest to me nice to Agatha and to prove to Tedros that I wanted to get to know her and to be friends. But trying to impress that girl and make her happy had proven harder than it seemed. The Sunday after the party I had asked Agatha to come Prom Dress shopping with Reena, Millicent and I. Agatha agreed but didn't seem to be to excited about this trip. We went to the best dress shop Gavaldon had to offer and since I already knew exactly what dress I wanted - Knee length, rose gold skater dress, with a lace top and flowy skirt - I decided to help Agatha find the perfect dress. Something that would show of her natural beauty. Agatha didn't have a bad taste in fashion, in fact we actually had a similar style, Light coloured jeans, plain jumpers and converse shoes, we simply chose different style to wear. Agatha almost always wore 'Mom' jeans and I always wore high waisted. And while she wore oversized jumpers, mine where usually cropped. When it came to dress shopping Agatha didn't really have a clue on what kind of dress and colour to wear. 

'This is perfect' Agatha had said after looking through 10 other dresses that just didn't seem right. She had picked up a dark green lace dress in a fish take style. The dress wasn't a horrible dress by any means, but these dresses will always look better on tall girls, and Lily looked to be about 5'4. Plus I felt that lily would look much better in a light coloured dress, possible blue. 

'trust me when I say this, that dress is not for you' I never imaged that Agatha would take offence to this statement. 'Now this on the other hand' I had spotted a beautiful baby blue dress. It was short and similar to my own style of dress, lace top and flowy skirt. 

'I guess sit could work' Agatha didn't sound impressed by the dress, but decided to buy it anyway, without even trying it on. My dress was already ordered and was ready to collect that day, so after Agatha had bought her dress we headed over to Collect counter and I picked up my dress. 

I had offered to take Agatha, Reena and Millicent out for Lunch after we had finished dress shopping, an excuse to spend more time out the house, then Agatha had muttered something about work and hurried away to the bus stop. It wasn't until the text day at school that I released Agatha had got the wrong idea and felt I was being mean to her about the dress.

'Beatrix, you need to stop being so cruel to Agatha. She doesn't deserve this' Tedros had told me that morning before classes. It came as a surprise. I was trying to help Agatha look her best in Prom Night and I wasn't going to let her show up in a dress that wouldn't look good on her. 

'I wasn't being mean, I was trying to help!' I told him, but he simply shook his head at me and rolled his eyes.

'Agatha was really upset, she came into work practically in tears. She told me you made her feel horrible, you told her she wouldn't look good in the dress she wanted to buy so badly' The thing that hurt the most was the fact Tedros believed I was trying to be mean and make Agatha feel bad, it was never my intentions. 

'I never told her that. I simply said the dress wasn't for her, I helped her find a better one, a dress she would look good in' I had tried to tell Tedros but he was already away by the time I finished speaking.

After that day everything started to change. Tedros decided to take up the Saturday shift at work and our Saturday Date Night was officially cancelled. He then started spending all his free time either at work or with Agatha. I stoped going over to Tedros house half an hour early on Fridays, it was pointless when Agatha almost always came there straight from work. At least we still spend lunch u see the Apple Tree, but we no longer shared kisses, and instead he spend time telling me stories about work and Agatha. Tedros never seemed to understand how much it hurt me when Agatha's name was mentioned. I always tried to be kind towards Agatha, but it was always so difficult to keep a happy face when she was around. She had a way of manipulating everything I said and twisting it so Tedros would believe I was being rude. It got to a point where I stoped talking to Agatha completely. 

'So firstly you decide to be mean and make Agatha feel terrible , and then you ignore her completely. Why can't you just get to know her Beatrix, why can you try to be her friend' Tedros had said to be, two days before prom night. 'Prom is in two days and I don't want you ruining it' 

I had always dreamed about Prom Night, even more than I did about my own wedding. Prom was meant to be every girls fairytale ball, her Cinderella moment. I always dreamed of winning Prom Queen and of Tedros winning Prom King. It was supposed to be perfect. But my dreams of Prom ever happened, because in most clique movies, Prom is when the 'Good Girl' gets her Cinderella moment and the 'Cheerleader' gets her downfall. 

Things between me and Tedros had never been the same since he meet Agatha, we went from being the Power Couple to the couple who constantly argue over the smallest things. Tedros was always getting on at me for saying something to Agatha and I was always defending myself. I had always imaged that Prom would be the night that fixed our broken relationship, not the thing that ended it. 

Agatha had worn the dress that I helped her chose and she really did look beautiful in it, although she didn't seem to happy over it. Tedros had invited her to his house for a Pre-Prom party, which really just consisted of us all getting ready and taking photos. We had all chipped in to hire a Limo to take us the school, and when it finally arrived we all piled in, I sat at the back along with Tedros and Agatha. Tedros' house was approximately 25 minutes away from the school and I spend the whole time sitting beside my boyfriend and listening to him laugh and joke with Agatha and tell her how pretty she looked. I tried not to let it effect me. I wasn't going to let Agatha ruin my Senior Prom. 

When we arrived at the school Prom was already in full swing. Senior Prom was much bigger than Junior Prom and was given a larger budge. The main school hall had been transformed into a fairytale wonderland, and I couldn't wait to get the night started. 

I wish I could go back and warn my younger self about how the night would end. Tell her about how this fairytale wasn't meant to end happily. At least not for her. 

I had hoped to spend the majority of the night dancing with my friends and boyfriend and enjoying the last Prom we would spend together before graduation, I had often thought about what Prom would be like and I always pictured being surrounded by my friends, dancing, singing and laughing, but instead I spend most of the night sitting at a table close the dance floor watching Agatha dance, smile and laugh with my boyfriend, while Reena and Millicent spend the night dancing with their own dates. My heartached And my eyes filled with pain as I watched my Boyfriend having fun with another girl, anyone would have thought that Tedros and Agatha were dating, and I was just a loner who had chosen to show up to Prom alone. 

'You shouldn't need to put up with this Beatrix' Chaddick tells me as he slips into the seat next to me and looks in the direction of Tedros and Agatha, who are currently laughing along with Agatha's two friends, Sophie and Kiko. 

'Maybe I deserve this' I think aloud 'maybe I have been mean to Agatha and just not noticed it' 

'That's not true Beatrix and you know it, you tied to me kind to her, it's not you fault that Agatha took offence to everything you said and did' Chaddick friendly puts his hand on my arm and I give him a smile. I've known Chaddick since my first day of Middle School and apart from Tedros, he is the closet friend I've ever had. Chaddick is always able to make me smile, even my just smiling back at me, he reminds me a lot of my younger brother, who was taken away from my mum and me when our dad decided to leave Gavaldon and take my brother with him. Chaddick And my brother have the same cheeky smile and brown eyes that twinkly when they smile. 

'You always know how to be smile Chaddick!' I never imagined that a simple hand holding between to close friends could destroy a relationship forever, but as soon as my hand took hold of Chaddicks, my Prom night changed into the night from hell. 

'It suddenly all makes sense now' I hear Tedros loudly say from somewhere close by, I turn my head in the general direction of the dance floor and see my boyfriend and Agatha quickly walking towards me. 

'What are you on about?' Chaddick asks his friend, 

'The two of yous, its so obvious I should have realised it sooner' Tedros says, I look up at him in confusion and notice a very brief smile appear on Agatha's face. 

'Tedros what are you talking about' I ask my boyfriend, 'what's obvious?' 

'The two of yous, it's so obvious! So how long has it been going on?' Tedros shouts over the loud music, 

'There is nothing going on between me and Chaddick' I tell Tedros, but he doesn't seem to believe a word I am saying. 'Please Tedros, you have to believe me. Why would I cheat on you, I love you!' 

'I used to believe you really did love me Beatrix but when Agatha shared her concerns with me about the two of yous, I couldn't help by notice that she was right' I can't believe Tedros is saying this, and of course Agatha was involved. 

'You've known me practically your whole life, and you've know Agatha five minutes, why would you believe her over me, please Tedros' 

'I used to think I knew exactly what kind of person you were Beatrix but over these past few months I've come to release how much of a b*tch you really are' Tedros shouts, 'We're Over!' 

And with those two simple words my whole world falls around me. I've been in love with Tedros for years, we've been together for years, how could it simple me over. I stand in silent heartache as I watch the only boy I've ever loved walk away from me, and do something I will never forget. Tedros walks right up to Agatha and right out kisses her, in front of all our classmates. I grab my belongings and rush out the hall before anyone gets the chance to see the tears that are uncontrollably rolling down my face, in the movies this is the moment when everyone is cheering for the lead girl, finally getting her happy ending, and everyone else's life had been forgotten about because all that matters is that the two leads can finally be together. 

Love is a feeling, it's something you can't help but have. Tedros' feelings towards Agatha came suddenly and it wasn't his fault he felt that way. But love is also a choice, Tedros may not have chosen to fall in love with Agatha, but he did chose to act upon these feelings and in the process break my heart. 

So the next time you watch a teen movie, take a moment to think about the girl who is often portrayed as 'mean' and a 'B*tch', think about her feelings when the 'nice' girl steals her boyfriend, and maybe you'll come to release the girl isn't so 'nice' after all!


End file.
